siete pecados capitales
by aresuri-cham
Summary: Y pensar que por una chica y en una noche se pueden cometer los siete pecados capitales... ¡Feliz año nuevo!, espero les guste el One-shot xD


**Hola hola a todos!, ¿Cómo están?, feliz navidad por cierto, bueno aquí les traigo otro One-shot de navidad, es un poco tarde pero mas vale tarde que nunca ¿No?, tomen esto como un regalo de navidad y agradecimiento por seguir a esta lunatica y sus raras historias xD, ya pasó un año mas, adios a lo viejo hola a lo nuevo y que mejor que un hitsukarin para comenzar el año, bueno mas bla bla bla abajito, por ahora los dejo leer, espero les guste y ¡Feliz año nuevo mis queridos lectores!**

**Declamier: Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen son de Tite Kubo.**

**Siete pecados capitales**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hoy me encontraba de lo mas relajado, tan relajado que me importó poco el desastre en el escuadrón ocacionado por cierta chica voluptuosa calificada como una borracha por mi, y que por azares del destino era mi teniente... Que horror ¿Verdad?. Bueno, pues ese día pasé por alto todas sus travesuras, mande a cada subordinado a limpiar el desorden y me dirigí a mis aposentos, menos mal esta ves mi querida oficina no resultó herida, todo estaba en su lugar, un poco sospechoso pero igual ¿Que mas daba?, estaba en orden y eso era lo que importaba.

La noche anterior fue en un inicio la peor de todas, pero al cabo de ciertas cosillas fue la noche mas memorable en toda mi vida. Matsumoto había organizado una de sus tantas fiestas caracteristicas de ella, y esta en especial no faltaba cada año, adornos navideños, globos, serpentinas y espanta suegras no podían faltar y que decir de la bebida y la musica a todo volumen que a mi parecer te rompia los tímpanos. Ella decía que esa era una fiesta especial que no era cualquier "pachanga" como ella solía llamarlas, ella decía que había todo tipo de fiestas, las cumpleañeras, las patriotas, las de afecto e incluso las que ni siquiera celebraban nada, solo eran fiestas, osea un pase para tomar hasta caer inconsciente al suelo, claro que si no tomabas y eras hombre te quitaban ese titulo y te llamaban "maricón" el resto de u vida, por eso y muchas cosas mas no asistía a esas ridículas fiestas a excepción de esta y la de mi cumpleaños, claro esta que siempre obligado y se preguntaran, ¿Por qué esta en esa fiesta si se queja demasiado?. Bueno la razón es simple.

Ya antes he mencionado que esta fiesta era especial, bueno eso se debe a que supuestamente es una fecha en que se debe celebrar en compañía de familiares y amigos, pues un viejo gordo con ropas rojas, larga barba y bigote blanco risados, botas negras y mejillas rosadas, que a mi parecer podía ser un ladron, venía y te dejaba un obsequio por haberte portado bien en todo el año, ¡ba!, en primer lugar esta gente ni se merece obsequios ni se han portado bien, en especial Matsumoto, siempre me desobedece y hace lo que le da la gana largandose a cuanta fiesta se le pusiera enfrente, en segundo lugar, nadie en este lugar creía en ese ser místico entonces ¿Por que festejar por algo que ni siquiera creen?. Ademas si de obsequios se trata, y no es que presuma, pero tengo un archivero lleno de cuanto dulce te puedas imaginar gracias a cierto capitán de cabello largo y blanco, mjm ya se imaginaran de quién hablo.

Pero bueno, dejando eso de lado creo que festejar navidad tiene sus ventajas, pues como ya he dicho antes la noche no comenzó bien pero dios, terminó genial y la cosa está en que yo, el gran capitan Hitsugaya Toshiro, había rompido reglas, y no fueron dos o tres, fueron siete, y no eran unas reglas cualquiera, es mas, ni siquiera eran reglas, eran pecados, y no cualquier clase de pecados, eran pecados capitales. Así es. Siete pecados capitales, todo en una sola noche y gracias a cierta azabache que no puedo sacar ahora tan facilmente de mi cabeza, ¿Por qué no recordamos el momento juntos...?

La noche anterior...

Ahí estaba yo, sentado en una solitaria mesa alejado de la fiesta, un vaso con alcohol y una botella a su lado frente a mi me invitaba a degustarlo pero yo lo rechazaba, solo observaba indiferente a cuanto idiota se tomaba unos grandes tragos y reían como si sus vidas dependieran de ello. Mi mirada estaba perdida entre la multitud hasta que visualice una pareja en la pista de baile haciendome fruncir el ceño al reconocerlos.

Sentía **Ira** al ver a ese sujeto tan cerca de ella, ambos sujetaban un vaso que de seguro contenía el liquido que tanto amaba mi teniente, ese chico era del onceavo escuadrón, claro, Matsumoto seguro había invitado a cuanto idiota se le pusiera en frente y ese tipo no fue la excepción, gire mi vista hacia el lado contrario al sentir la suya contra la mía, no podía darle el gusto de que su situacion con ese imbécil me molestaba, así que, no queriendo, arrebate el vaso que me incitaba a tomarlo momentos atras y me lo empine todo de un solo trago, me arrepentí en el acto al sentir el liquido en mi garganta, se sentía rasposo y mi paladar sufria ante semejante sabor amargo, aunque eso no me impidió tomar la botella que estaba al lado y servirme otra ronda hasta acabarme la botella completa.

De **Ira** empecé a sentir **Envidia, **envidia de ese tipo que ya practicamente la tenía entre sus brazos, pero por más que me molestaba el hecho de que estuvieran tan juntos no movía ni un solo dedo para separarlos, ¿Porqué?, bueno la respuesta correcta es por idiota, pero la que yo me dí en ese momento era _"-Soy un capitán, y un capitán no puede permitir que este rango se vea afectado por una chica humana mitad shinigami-" _en otras palabras, _"-Es mas mi puto orgullo que mi necesidad por separarlos-"_.

Creo ya estaba en la etapa del alcohol en donde todo me deprimia y daba vueltas en mi cabeza y claro estaba que verlos no me ayudaba en lo mas minimo, no acostumbraba a tomar, pero en ese momento parecia que era mi unico amigo. Cuando volví mi vista hacia la pista de baile ya no los volví a encontrar, probablemente esos dos terminarian juntos, MUY juntos esta noche. A la mierda todo, ya estaba cansado y no quería seguir tomando esa porquería de bebida por lo que dejé el vaso de lado y me levante de la silla y traté de dirigirme a la salida del lugar, trataba de no tambalearme demasiado mientras caminaba pero era inútil, todo me daba vueltas así que tenía que sostenerme de lo que pudiera mientras caminaba.

De nuevo me invadía la **Ira,** me sentía estúpido e inútil, ¿Cómo es que me encuentro así por una chica?. Salí como pude del lugar, ahora me encontraba por un callejon solitario, como sabrán todo el sereitei esta conectado con callejones funcionando como calles. Intenté llegar a mi casa, cosa que creía haber logrado pero al intentar abrir la puerta, la llave no lograba entrar, o mas bien, no podía acertar al orificio, ¡Todo me daba vueltas carajo!.

-Demonios...-Solté por lo bajo mientras me recargaba de espaldas sobre la puerta mientras me deslizaba hasta llegar hasta el suelo donde quedé cómodamente sentado. No sé si fue por el alcohol o no pero de pronto sentí como se desvanecia la puerta tras de mi hasta caer de lleno contra el suelo sobre mi espalda golpeando mi cabeza en el acto.

-Maldita sea...-Murmuré por lo bajo y con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, producto del golpe recibido.

-Vaya... No sabía que el gran capitán Hitsugaya llegara frente a mi casa todo borracho-Escuché una voz femenina algo retirada, abrí poco a poco los ojos, la luz del lugar me encandilaba por lo que era un poco incomodo, divise el rostro de la chica un poco borrosa, la imagen fue haciendose clara cada ves mas, una joven medianamente alta, cabellos negros, largo hasta la mitad de la espalda, unos enormes pero no exagerados ojos color onix y llevaba puesta tan solo una yukata, me miraba desde arriba inclinandose levemente y tenía los brazos cruzados, después de un segundos la reconocí. Primero me sorprendió el verla en mi casa, ¡¿Y por qué demonios estaba allí?!, eso quería decir que el imbécil de la fiesta que estaba con ella estaría allí. Fruncí el ceño fastidiado, solo eso me faltaba.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Pregunté golpeado mirandola directamente a los ojos sin la menor intención de ponerme de pie. Me cruce de brazos.

-¿Cómo que qué hago aquí?, es MI casa-Contestó ella con seguridad, estuvimos en silencio unos instantes, posiblemente tenía razón ella ya que mis llaves no habían querido entrar, pero era por que no podía acertar al orificio ¿Verdad?, ¿Y si en realidad era su casa?, es decir, estaba en yukata... Espera... Eso solo podía decir una cosa, algo había pasado, eran dos opciones, el tipo estaba allí esperandola en su habitacion o simplemente Karin estaba apunto de irse a dormir y yo la interrumpí. No sé pero quería creer en la segunda opción, eché un vistazo dentro de la casa con la mirada sin moverme de donde estaba y vi que no había nada mas que un par de muebles, un sofá y un pequeño comedor de madera, también había una puerta al fondo y al lado de ella estaba una entreabierta, seguro era la habitacion, cosa rara por que mi casa es exactamente igual. Alzé una ceja pensativo.

-Esta es mi casa-Reclamé en mi defensa.

-Lo lamento capitancito, pero esta es mi morada-Contestó.

-No, es mía y te lo voy a demostrar-Dije poniendome lentamente de pie. Camine dentro de la casa mientras ella se hacía a un lado, inspeccione cada centímetro de la casa, todo estaba igual a como estaba mi casa, esto comenzaba a ser sospechoso, camine hacia la puerta de la habitación tomando la perilla sin abrir la puerta por completo.

-¿Él sigue aquí?-Pregunté sin siquiera voltear a verla.

-¿De quién hablas?-Preguntó haciendose la inocente.

-Del tipo que estaba contigo en la maldita fiesta-Contesté mientras ella me miraba incredula y tratando de recordar-¿Te la pasaste muy bien con él ¿No?-

-Si te refieres al tipo con el que estaba en la pista de baile pues si, me divertí mucho con él-Dijo poniendo una sonrisa sinica.-Es tan bromista, debería presentartelo-

-Oh ¿De veras?, por qué no de una ves, digo él sigue aquí ¿No?-Dije con tono molesto abriendo la puerta de un empujón, no había nadie en la habitacion y la cama estaba ordenada, nadie parecía haber estado ahi. Entre por completo a la habitación y abrí el ropero, revise debajo de la cama pero no había nada ni nadie.

-¿No hay nadie..?-Pregunté incrédulo.

-¿No pensabas que él y yo teníamos una relación particularmente cercana verdad?-Respondió ella, pero yo no conteste solo suspire con pesadez.

_"Que alivio"_ Pensé para mis adentros, me acerque al buró que estaba justo al lado de la cama y abrí el cajón que tenía de frente, y empecé a buscar una identificación que se suponía tenía ahí con mis datos, escuché como Karin cerraba la puerta principal lo cual crei prudente pues ya era muy tarde como para que estuviera abierta pero...¿Era necesario cerrar también la del cuarto?...

Escuché el click del seguro por lo que gire sobre mis talones y la ví recargada contra la puerta y los brazos por detrás de su espalda mientras me miraba directamente a los ojos, traté de ignorar el hecho de que se veía jodidamente atractiva, que estábamos en una casa solos y encerrados en un cuarto con llave y una gigantesca cama justo al lado mío, y saque la identificación y con una sonrisa torcida se la mostré sin moverme de mi lugar, si lo hacía seguro que no me contenía.

-¿Lo ves?, esto es mío, es MI casa-Afirme victorioso, Karin rio por lo bajo mientras se acercaba lentamente a mi.

-Pero que torpe soy...-Dijo sin dejar de caminar hacia mi, yo intenté alejarme pero el espacio no me lo permitía y ella aún se acercaba mas.-Pero ya me puse la yukata, ¿Que deberia hacer?-Decía sin dejar de acercarse.

Esto me ponía cada ves mas nervioso, tenía que hacer algo o de lo contrario salidría el peor de los resultados, no pude retroceder mas cuando sentí la cama en mis rodillas, por instinto baje la mirada como si eso fuera a quitar la cama de donde estaba pero para cuando levante la vista ella ya estaba casi sobre mi. Tal fue mi sorpresa que caí de espaldas contra la cama, no pudiendome sujetar de algo la lleve conmigo con ella entre mis brazos.

-¿Capitán?.. No sabia que usted fuera un travieso-Exclamó divertida, ¿Que demonios le pasaba?, seguro que estaba tomada, pero eso no podía ser, sentía su respiracion contra la mía y no olía nada a alcohol, pero quería serciorarme así que pregunté.

-No, estoy mas cuerda que nunca-Contestó acercando su rostro al mío rozando muy apenas sus labios con los míos.

-¿Q..qué haces?-Atiné a decir mientras entrecerraba los ojos al igual que ella.

-Algo que de seguro tu no hubieras iniciado-Contestó siguiendo con la tortura.

No volvimos a hablar, no tenía aliento como para hacerlo y Karin aún seguía sin unificar sus labios con los míos, esto comenzaba a molestarme por lo que tomé la iniciativa de seguirle el juego. La tomé por sorpresa y la gire de tal manera en que cambiamos de lugares, ahora era ella la que se encontraba debajo de mi y sin decir mas uní mis labios con los suyos, fue lento pausado y de alguna manera tierno, solo eran leves roces que habían comenzado a fastidiarme, quería mas así que sin previo aviso intensifique el beso haciéndolo mas apasionado pero no por eso rápido, era todo lo contrario, era exageradamente lento y pausado.

Oh si, de verdad lo estaba disfrutando. Poco a poco la chica fue deshaciendo su agarre con mi cuello y empezó a bajar lentamente sus manos acariciando con sus delgados dedos mi cuello y mi pecho en el trayecto hasta topar con los primeros botones de la camisa, esto encendió las alarmas dentro de mi cabeza por lo que me separe un poco de ella intentando recuperar el aliento al igual que ella. Me miro directo a los ojos y comenzó a desabotonar los primeros tres botones hasta que con mi mano la detuve.

-¿Qué... Que haces?-Atiné a decir sin soltarla.

-Algo que por supuesto jamás iniciarias tu aunque-Contestó haciendo una pausa-Me sorprende que tuvieras la iniciativa en besarme...-Esto último lo dijo volviendo a tomar presos mis labios, me dejé llevar por un momento mientras dejaba en libertad la mano de la chica, terminó de desabotonar la camisa y comenzó a acariciar mi pecho esto comenzaba a inquietarme, no quería quedar atras asi que tome la iniciativa y empecé a recorrerla comenzando con sus piernas, mis grandes manos comenzaron a sentirla lentamente pasando por el muslo, recorriendo lentamente su vientre plano, pasar de largo sus pechos y acercarla mas a mi tomandola de la nuca.

Gruñía entre besos al sentirla recorrerme libremente con sus manos desnudas, si esto hacía con unas simples caricias no puedo ni imaginar como sería si me inspeccionaba completamente. Esta era mi oportunidad, deje sus tan exquisitos y adictivos labios para comenzar un camino de besos que comenzaban desde la comisura de sus labios hasta su cuello, primero fueron besos que pasaron ser mordiscos mientras robaba uno que otro suspiro de parte de la chica, fue cuando sentí que sus manos subían de mi pecho hasta mis hombros y poco a poco me deslizaba la camisa hacia afuera, extendí un poco mis brazos para facilitarle el trabajo tratando de no deshacer las caricias.

Ahora yo me encontraba desprendido de una prenda pero no me quedaría atras, con una mano abrí ligeramente la yukata de la parte de sus hombros sin desatar el nudo que me impedía ver su cuerpo perfectamente, esto con la intención de hacer mas largo el camino de besos hasta llegar a su clavícula. Las respiraciones de ambos eran agitadas y si nos separabamos era un poco y por que el maldito oxigeno era necesario para poder continuar, si por nosotros fuera no hariamos ninguna pausa en toda la noche. Estuvimos unos minutos mas así hasta que el calor en esa habitacion comenzaba a ser asfixiante y las molestas prendas ya no eran necesarias para ninguno por lo que fui desatando sin dificultad alguna la yukata que cubría a la azabache, una ves hecho hice a un lado la molesta prenda hasta sacarsela por completo, para esto tuvimos que cambiar de lugares, ella estaba sentada sobre mi mientras dejaba caer la yukata lentamente a sus espaldas y yo no hacía mas que admirarla con un leve sonrojo en mis mejillas y como no estarlo si la chica frente a mi poseía una dimituta ropa interior color negra con encajes rosados, sencillamente una belleza.

-¿Le gusta lo que ve capitán pervertido?-Preguntó Karin con una sonrisa torcida y una ceja alzada.

-No soy un pervertido...-Aclare levantandome un poco de tal manera en que quedara a la altura de la chica mientras la sujetaba de la espalda para que no cayera, ella rodeo mi cuello con sus brazos- Pero hoy y por que eres tu... Haré una excepción-Dije esto ultimo susurrandoselo en el oído para después mordisquearlo un poco, en respuesta ella soltó una leve risilla mientras comenzaba a besar mi cuello y tironeaba levente de mis cabellos blanquecinos. La verdad no recuerdo en qué momento me había dejado sin mi ropa, tan solo con mi ropa interior, ¿Pero que importaba?, a estas alturas lo único que quería era que la noche jamas terminara.

De la **Ira** y **Envidia** había pasado a la **Codicia,** la deseaba la quería solo para mi, jamás la compartiria con nada ni nadie, sería mía y de eso yo me encargaría. Todo comenzó a hacerse mas intenso, los besos, las caricias, los suspiros y nos gemidos resonaban en el lugar. Agarrando valor tomé el broche que tenía sujeta la prenda que cubría su pecho el cual no hacia mas que subir y bajar. La miré a los ojos buscando su permiso y en respuesta obtuve una sonrisa burlona de parte de ella, puso una mano sobre la mía y me guió para poder abrirlo, solo se escucho un click y la prenda logró aflojarse.

Antes de quitarselo puse su mano sobre la prenda para que no se le cayera y lentamente la rescoste sobre la cama quedando yo sobre ella nuevamente. Una ves satisfecho le retire la mano y con los dientes deslize la prenda hasta quitarsela por completo. En un principio había cerrado los ojos, me daba pena pero quería saborearla completamente por lo que me arme de valor nuevamente y abrí los ojos deleitando mi vista ante la imagen frente a mi.

-Sigo pensando que eres un pervertido-Dijo ella haciendome voltear a verla con mis mejillas sonrojadas, pero yo solo torci mi sonrisa.

-Ya te lo había dicho, hoy haré una excepción-Y dicho esto comencé a juguetear con ellos mientras escuchaba los placenteros suspiros y gemidos de la chica, al parecer lo estaba disfrutando tanto como yo.

Y de la **Ira**, la **Envidia**, y la **Codicia**, comenzaba a sentir **Lujuría,** todo comenzó a subir de tono, ya no era ni apasionado, ni lento y mucho menos pausado, todo eso se había ido al carajo, ahora ni siquiera había pudor, todo era desesperado y desenfrenado. Volvía a sentir **Ira**, ira por no poder controlarme, **Envidia,** envidia por que sencillamente sus caricias eran mejores que las mias y **Codicia**, codicia por que la necesitaba, la deseaba, la quería solo para mi y ahora era mas fuerte mi deseo por ella. A estas alturas ya nos encontrabamos completamente desnudos, abrazados sobre ese frío colchón que unos momentos antes había dejado de serlo, las sabanas estaban revueltas de tanto movimiento y de **Ira**, **Envidia**, **Codicia** y **Lujuria** sentía **Gula**, quería comerla de los pies a la cabeza, no quería dejar nada sin saborear, saciarme de ella hasta ya no poder mas hasta que de un momento a otro lo logre. Mi facha de capitán frío, serio y ordenado se había ido al carajo desde que comencé con el primer pecado capital.

En la habitación no se escuchaba mas que la hermosa melodía proveniente de sus labios, esto no hacia mas que provocarme a llegar a extremos que jamas creí ni me imaginaba llegar. Definitivamente, esta había sido una de mis mejores noches, por que espero y no creo que sea la ultima como esta. Al sentirnos complacidos paramos con en arduo "trabajo" que encantado volvería hacer solo con ella. La tome de la cintura recostados sobre la cama y nos cubrimos con el cobertor que momentos antes había acercado.

-Feliz año nuevo Toshiro-Susurro en mi oído sacandome una sonrisa.

-¿Ya no soy capitán?-Pregunté divertido mientras ella solo me daba un golpe en la cabeza-Feliz navidad Karin-Respondí besandola en la frente nos quedamos un rato mas así hasta quedarnos profundamente dormidos.

Si así sería cada año nuevo, moría por que volvirean a pasar los trecientos sesenta y cinco días del año...

Al día siguiente desperté gracias a los molestos rayos de sol que se asomaban por la ventana, aún era temprano por lo que decidí cerrar los ojos un poco mas pero los recuerdos de la noche anterior me invadieron despartandome por completo, voltié mi vista y la vi, ahí estaba Karin recostada al lado mío y tapada solamente con el cobertor que compartimos. De **Ira**, **Envidia**, **Codicia**, **Lujuria** y la **Gula** sentía **Orgullo**, digo, yo siempre he sido una persona bastante orgullosa, pero no de esta manera, por lo que supongo es un pecado capital y estaba orgulloso de mi "Trabajo" con la chica, era un hecho, yo la amaba y era correspondido. A la mierda las reglas, despues de todo Kuchiki esta con Kurosaki así que si ellos pueden, que son un sustituto y una teniente, ¿Por qué yo no iba a poder si soy un capitán?.

Acaricie su cabello quitandoselo de enfrente, se veía realmente hermosa desde anoche y no podía dejar de contemplarla.

-Lo siento te desperte-Dije al verla con los ojos abiertos.

-No... Bueno tal ves un poco-Contestó divertida.-Debemos ir al escuadrón, se hace tarde-Continuo cerrando los ojos de nuevo.

-¿Ahora..?-Pregunté con fastidio y no queriendome levantar de la cama rodeando la con mi brazo.

-Ahora-Contestó.

-¿Ya..?-

-Si ya-

-Mejor mas al rato...-

-Wow, el cielo se caerá, hueco mundo colapsara y los hollow, menos grandes y adjuchas y toda clase de monstruo con máscara atacara a la sociedad de almas y el equilibrio con el mundo humano se ira al...-

-¿Que intentas decir con eso?-Pregunté al ver su expresión de asombro fingido.

-Que el gran capitán de la décima escuadra, Hitsugaya Toshiro, también pueda ser un holgazán, tal ves puedas hacer competencia con Rangiku-san-Exclamó comenzando reír.

-Yo no tengo la culpa, estoy muy...-

-¿Cansado?-Dijo completando mi frase, yo asentí y ella volvió a reir-No seas ridículo, has peleado toda tu vida con seres extraños y te cansa una sola noche de "pasión" jaja que risa me das-Dijo burlona y haciendome sonrojar-Vamos Toshiro-Continuo saliendo de la cama, esta chica siempre lograba dejarme sin habla.

Salió de la habitación sin antes tomar su ropa, yo me tendí de nuevo en la cama y suspire con pesadez, realmente no quería dejar aquella habitación tan rápido y el último pecado capital se asomaba, no era **Ira**, ni **Envidia**, tampoco **Codicia** o **Lujuria** y mucho menos era **Gula **u **Orgullo**, ahora era **Pereza**. Pero Karin tenía razón, no podía simplemente faltar, eso acumularía el papeleo y no gracias, no quiero trabajo acumulado por lo que me levante de la cama, me puse una yukata y espere con un café a que la azabache saliera de su ducha.

Estaba terminando de llenar el papeleo del día, Matsumoto no se había presentado en todo el día y eso de verdad me relajaba, no tenía quien me molestara y talvez, con mucha surte, no la vería por los alrededores en todo el día, pero bueno, como yo soy un capitán sin suerte con su teniente, escuché un escándalo de afuera, esa sin duda era la pelinaranja, suspire con pesadez y conte mentalmente hasta diez.

-Con permiso~~-Canturreo como si jamás hubiera desfallecido la noche de ayer producto del alcohol, a veces me pregunto de qué diablos esta hecha esa mujer.

-Buenos dias Matsumoto-Respondí desviando un poco mi vista para verla y volver la mirada rapidamente a los papeles frente a mi.

-Lo veo con mucho animo el día de hoy, se divirtio mucho anoche ¿Verdad?-Insinuó de manera picara.

-Mira Matsumoto-Dije dejando los papeles de lado y arrastrando las palabras-Estoy de muy buen humor como para que empieces con tus estúpidas insinuaciones, así que si tienes algo mejor que hacer adelante, ese será mi regalo de navidad y año nuevo-

-Jajaja bueno, si se pone en ese plan acepto gustosa, pero usted sabe que no son insinuaciones estupidas-Dijo la muy sin verguenza.

-Maldición Matsumoto, ¿Te doy el día libre y no te largas?-Exclame con el ceño fruncido y una vena en la sien.

-Bueno, bueno, no se enoje, solo espero que hayan sido precavidos, ayer se me ocurrió ir a su casa ¿Sabe?-Dijo desconcertadome completamente, ¡¿Qué diablos quería decir eso?!.-Y bueno, creo que escuché algo que no debía de haber escuchado-Continuo dejandome de piedra.

-¿Q.. Qué quieres decir con eso?-Atine a preguntar mas blanco que una hoja de papel.

-Pues solo eso, que se hayan protegido, no querrá tener que lidiar con un furioso Ichigo correteandolo en su forma bankai por todo el sereitei ademas de concebir un linda copia de usted aunque por mi encantada de cuidar de un pequeñin-Concluyó dejandome sin defensas y dejando unos papeles sobre mi escritorio-Este es el informe de la semana pasada, ¡Adios!~~ que tenga un buen dia~~-Canturreo dejando la sala.

Respire hondo y contando hasta diez tome un sorbo al vaso con agua que había dejado sobre mi escritorio, me acomode en la silla y choque la palma de mi mano en la cara.

-Mierda...-Susurre por lo bajo, bueno, lo hecho hecho esta ahora era solo cuestión de tiempo ver si tendría una mini copia mía aunque... La idea no me desagradaba del todo.

**Ohhh pero qué tenemos aquí!, un capitancito picaron y pervertido naja, ¿Qué tal el One-shot?, espero que les haya gustado por que se me complicaron mucho algunas escenas, esto fue un reto pero de verdad se me hace lindo xD, esta historia nació un día antes de navidad, el 24 en la mañana, me quede pensando, ¿Por qué no hacer un fic de navidad? Y bueno el resultado es este, aproveche de una chava que quería empezar a escribir y bueno, mi idea y la suya eran similares así que con mi experiencia escribiendo y su mentalidad pervertida salió esto aunque no creo que esto sea algo fuerte, pero bueno yo me entiendo sola xD, la chica no me deja revelar su nombre pero bueno, ella también merece credito, el cincuenta por ciento lo puso ella así que solo me gustaría dejar eso claro xD.**

**Este One-shot esta dedicado a todos las personas que me siguen y me apoyan, gracias y que pasen un bonito año nuevo! Nos vemos en dos días con **_**Dulce venganza**_**, bay bay**


End file.
